Hyperius the Invincible (mission)
Hyperius The Invincible is a raidboss exclusive to Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Hyperius was a regular Engineer who grew mad with power. After the Vault opened, dangerous alien creatures awoke from their slumber. Hyperius was altered by them, becoming one of the most powerful entities on Pandora. He is completely passive until threatened. He is a Seraph Guardian and will drop Seraph Crystals upon being killed. Mission After completing the quest X Marks The Spot, Shade will have a new quest for you in Oasis called Hyperius the Invincible. To access the fight you must go to Washburne Refinery. Proceed through the area as normal until you come across a cage door with a lever beside it. You must pay 8 pieces of Eridium to pull the lever. Doing so will open the room allowing the true fight to begin. Combat If you attempt to inflict damage to him before getting past the entrance to his lair, the battle will not start. To begin the fight you must deal damage to him after passing the gate. Once the battle commences he will cause two explosions, the first is to lower all of your shields, the second to lower your health. If you are a Commando , or have a Commando in your group, you can all huddle inside of the Commando's Sabre Turret shield and these blasts will not affect you. Once that is done he will digistruct four Loaders that will shield him. He is invincible in this state. Hyperius' minions will then fire missiles at you - these missiles, however, can be shot out of the air. Once you damage one of them enough, they will begin to shield themselves. Once all of them are shielding themselves - or you take too much time - he will perform an explosion again and his shield will go down. This is the time when you can deal damage to him. After a few seconds he will do another explosion that will recharge his shields completely. This pattern will repeat until all of his Loaders are destroyed. NOTE: Non-Elemental weapons can damage Hyperius and his minions though their shields. After his minions are taken care of the fight drastically changes. He will jump across the map to reach you and will use his explosions recklessly until you are dead. Again, if you are inside of the Commando's Sabre Turret shield, his explosions will not hurt you. Hyperius the Invincible can only be defeated once a day. If someone in your group has defeated him that day, you will not be able to fight him. Notable Loot *Seraph Crystals *Seraph Rarity Weapons Strategies The name of the game here is endurance and cooperation, not DPS (Although DPS isn't relatively bad either). The best thing to do is to keep strafing and stay spread out, but not too far as to be unable to revive each other. Never stop moving. This is what kills many players. It is also notable to mention that upon each revival player's health is reduced for a short time during this fight, making falling into final stand many times consecutively very dangerous. Also it seems that if all four players have the Baby Maker, and they all start reloading (creating lots of explosions), you can lower his health very quickly. As far as his minions go, it seems that they would be more fragile to non-elemental weapons. Like Master Gee, the next major boss in the post-DLC campaign, a full party here will fare much better than a single player. The best team is probably one Siren, two Commando or one Commando and one Gunzerker, and a Mecromancer specialized for single target damage. As stated above your goal is more to survive than anything else, but the fight goes much smoother when you have the ability to Slag (Mechromancer Middle Tree, Commando Left Tree, Siren Middle Tree) pull his attention off players during Berserker stage (DeathTrap/Rocket Turret) heal players and revive them instantly across the rather flat arena (Siren Middle Tree) and deal massive damage (Commando/Gunzerker). As for actual strategy, there is one safe place in the arena. A rather large piping immediatly to the left of the entrance of the arena close to the wall. A healer Siren can hide here and with a few minor adjustments to the left or right view the entire battle in safety from the Blasts, use it as you will. We tried using it to sheild all four players from the first blasts, then running off to keep him away from the healer, but we find that four players simply don't fit well, and it works best for just the Healer. For DPS, gear is everything. Our recommendation for gear would of course be the Baby Maker listed above, or the Conference Call, both combined with The Bee Shield, and The Impaler or The Turtle, or a comperable Very High Capacity shield. In the kills that have been possible since the DLC was released we have found that using the High Capacity Shield to "tank" the first two blasts, and immediatly switching to The Bee afterward will take the most pressure off the Siren, who can only revive players one at a time and at around 7 seconds in between each revival. A Gunzerker equiped with two Conference Calls and The Bee can absolutely devastate Loaders and Hyperious while their shields are down, and a DPS Siren or Mechromancer can quickly spread Elemental Damage Over Time to loaders and Hyperious, who seems to be resistant to no type, but not especially vulnerable to them either, as well as Slag with a strong elemental weapon. The main usefullness in a Commando here can go either way, a sheilded turret can be placed, and protect players from rockets for a short time, or the turret can be deployed along with a nuclear blast to, with excellent timing, completely interrupt a shield blast from Hyperious, and also move him across the map away from the healer, as well as sheer raw damage that a well specialized Commando is capable of. DPS needs to stay spread out, along the far side and left sides of the arena, so Hyperious doesn't get too close to the hidden Healer and begin damaging him with the Blasts. Players need to move at all times, to avoid rockets fired by Hyperious and his Loaders. Later on in the fight Ammunition begins to become a problem, as it is very possible for all four players to fire every shotgun shell or SMG bullet they have before his health is gone, which is another good reason to bring a Gunzerker with Team Ammo Regen. Be prepared to play around with different gear, teams, and specs, to find out what works best for your Vault Hunter, and your team. Luckily there is a Quick Change station located immediatly outside Hyperious' Arena, as well as an Ammo Dump and a Dr. Zed's. Also be prepared to lose great quantities of money doing this, but keep in mind that in as few as two weeks you could own one or more peice of Seraphim Gear purchased from Crazy Earl's pirate soulmate in Oasis Category:Bosses Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Category:Hyperion